kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Possible Wiki:Naming convention policy
The Kim Possible wiki's article and template naming convention policy. General Policy *Never start an article or template name with "a," "an," or "the" unless it is part of a title of an episode, song, or other media. *The initial letter of an article or template name is capitalized; otherwise, capital letters are used only where they would be used in a normal sentence, i.e. use 'Possible family' instead of 'Possible Family'. **The exception to this is if the name is a proper noun, i.e. use 'Middleton High School' instead of 'Middleton high school'. *Do not use punctuate in an article or template name unless it is canonically stated to use it, i.e. Oh No! Yono! Article Naming Policy *Consider how the article will be linked to in other articles, i.e. 'Kim Possible' is much more likely to be used in an article than 'Kimberly Ann Possible', thus the article should be named 'Kim Possible'. *Use parentheses to distinguish between similar articles, i.e. Rappin' Drakken and 'Rappin' Drakken (song)' to distinguish between the episode and the song. **If two or more articles have the same name then use the following order of precedence to determine which gets the parenthetical notation, with the lower number not having the parenthesis. Order of precedence: **#Character **#Episode **#Organizations **#Location **#Paraphernalia **#Song Characters *Characters are named using first and last name if both are known, i.e. 'Ron Stoppable'. However, unless it is necessary for distinction do not use middle names, i.e. use 'Kim Possible' instead of 'Kimberly Ann Possible'. *If a character's last name is not known from a canon source, then it is okay to use only a first name, i.e. 'Monique'. *If a character's first name is not known from a canon source, then it is okay to use the last name preceded by a known title, i.e. 'Mr. McHenry'. However, do not use familial titles, i.e. use 'June' not 'Aunt June'. *Do not expand diminutive names into their more common names unless the lengthier name is canonically given, i.e. Tim Possible is never said to actually be Timothy Possible in canon, thus Tim should always be referred to as Tim. Items *Use the singular form, i.e. use 'Grappling gun' instead of 'Grappling guns'. Lists *Articles which are lists should be named with the items of the list at the end of the name and preceded by "List of", i.e. 'List of rides'. Redirects You may want to create redirects for common address of a character. For example: *Redirect 'Kim' to 'Kim Possible' *Redirect 'Drew' to 'Drew Lipsky' *Redirect 'MHS' to 'Middleton High School' Articles for subjects without names If you want to write an article about a character that doesn't have a name, consider the following: *Is the subject large enough to constitute its own article? If a subject doesn't have a name, do we really know enough about it for it to have its own article? *Would it be better off in an article about a more general subject? Oftentimes an unnamed character or location can be used to enhance an article that already exists. Template Naming Policy *'For infoboxes:' It is best to put infobox before the template title. For example, Template:Infobox character is preferred more than Template:Character infobox. This is done in order to organize categories alphabetically, keeping similar items together. *'For others:' Please title templates with appropriate names. Try to keep it simple, perhaps using an abbreviation. For example, Template:RR is better than Template:Ron and Rufus. Think about which one you would rather type in when you want to use the template. Category:Help Category:Policy